One Night's Dream
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: YURI lemon alert: Yagyuu Kyuubei x Shimura Otae. Given the title, surely it isn’t that hard to guess…


Title: **One Night's Dream**

Disclaimer: _Gintama_ belongs to Hideaki Sorachi

Warning: yuri (female homosexuality) PWP

Author's Note: I'd be glad to accept correction for any mistake—be it spelling, punctuation, grammatical or misinformation. Here's a Valentine gift for you, yuri fans!

* * *

Outside, the chirps of the nocturnal cicadas filled the air. The moon stationed itself in the firmament as usual, just as its daily course demanded. Nothing was out of ordinary tonight except that inside the cloister of the Yagyuu's residence, two girls were sitting across each other in a room with the light flickering from a single candle.

A tint of pink was on Otae's cheeks as she said, "I've never slept with anyone before."

This confession set Kyuubei's heart aflutter. Although the code of the _bushidou_ concealed it, the tints of scarlet that dusted her cheeks betrayed her dignity. "Oh, I thought you were a veteran in this field … I mean, well, considering your work and all…"

"Does it mean that you will still want me even if I were not a virgin?" The flame of the room candle dancing wildly in Otae's eyes. It was the flame of wilderness. It was the flame of passion.

'_You know so well the answer to that question!'_ Kyuubei's cheeks were suffused with a deeper shade of red. Knowing she would not triumph over Otae by means of verbal way, she decided to employ action. The samurai woman would not let her childhood friend speak cheekily again. In fact, she would not let her speak at all. With a single lunge, Kyuubei sealed Otae's lips with her own.

Otae's eyes widened with shock for a couple of seconds, but then she relaxed and started to return the kiss even more zealously than Kyuubei had dared to imagine. Her lips chewed Kyuubei's own with a sense of urgency. No matter how many sweet words flowed from them to the hostess club guests' ears, tonight these sweet lips of Otae were hers and hers alone.

Kyuubei jerked as her lover's tongue started to invade her cavernous mouth. It was the first time someone kissed her this way; in fact, it was the first time anyone kissed her in all her life thus far. Nevertheless, she was sure she would not regret this. Shimura Tae was the one she had loved for years—the only one she'd ever wanted!

If Kyuubei had managed to catch Otae unguarded with her initial kiss, Otae managed to surprise her with even greater impact afterwards: she pursued Kyuubei as they separated from each other, catching her friend's lips greedily in her own.

It was Otae who undid their clothing, sending a thrill of excitement in Kyuubei's throbbing heart. The swordswoman was too weak to take the initiative; she felt like melting in Otae's torrid embrace, thanks to the club hostess' tongue expertise. Soon a heap of garments lay crumpled on the _tatami_ floor.

Kyuubei let out a gasp when Otae's sensuous kiss nuzzled on her neck simultaneous with the contact of their bare skins. This gasp, however, also freed the shorter girl from the trance of Otae's seduction. The advantage from being a female when one was with a female lover was that she knew feminine most wanted spots. If Otae invaded one of her sensitive places, she'd just have to strike back at another location on Otae's body.

As Otae busied herself nibbling Kyuubei's neck, the swordswoman delegated her hands to roam freely on Otae's back. Her left hand touched Otae's nape deftly, so deftly it almost tickled. Now it became Otae's turn to gasp; her fervid breath swept over the side of Kyuubei's neck.

The samurai woman was pleased with her achievement; yet, she was not going to stop there. Her right hand caressed Otae's back tenderly and desirously at the same time. Unless her ears deceived her, she swore she could hear her inamorata sighing with pleasure.

Kyuubei recaptured her partner in an interlocking kiss. As their tongue wrestled fiercely, Kyuubei placed both hands on her childhood friend's voluptuous buttock. She groped it voraciously at first, but then managed to control her lust and carried on with loving fondles.

The next thing she knew, Otae's adept fingers were already on her thighs, stroking them alluringly; the club hostess refused to let Kyuubei keep all the fun.

Otae adjusted her body so that her pectoral nubs could find their way meeting Kyuubei's. This abrupt friction made the samurai woman cling on her lover tighter. Two bodies were pressed against each other, breasts ramming upon breasts.

Kyuubei was at her limit. Upon hearing Otae's moans, she gave in to desire. She lifted her, bride-style to the futon and laid her there. Although she placed her lover gingerly as if she had been the most delicate thing in the world, the samurai woman could no longer hold back her luxuria once the taller girl was secured supine on the mattress.

Kyuubei kissed Otae downwards and discerned Otae whispering her name in ecstasy in the process. This, however, was nothing compared to her lover's wanton expression when she cupped one of her breasts and caressed it teasingly. Her mouth she stationed above Otae's other breast, licking the ring of color in circular motion before pressing the perked protuberance on its center with the tip of her tongue. Along with time, Kyuubei's hand no longer caressed Otae's breast with care, but groped it with occasional squeezes. Her teeth gently raked Otae's other nipple.

Kyuubei now shifted and resumed her course of surveying Otae's body with her mouth. She pecked her on the navel and let her hair graze her lover's diaphragm. Then, parting Otae's legs, Kyuubei brushed her face in-between them. Otae realized her liquid could trickle at any moment, and yet … Kyuubei's face drew closer and closer to her sacred triangle.

"No!" feebly, she tied to resist, but her lecherous partner would not listen to her, not this time.

Otae could not refrain from giggling when Kyuubei snuggled with her pubic hair; the sensation was ticklish in the first place, plus it looked as though Kyuubei had gotten herself a strange, curly moustache. Her giggles turned into gasps soon after, however, since Kyuubei's insidiously sensual, merciless tongue explored everything it could reach within her womanhood. Otae arched her back in rapture, granting Kyuubei deeper access she wanted.

Kyuubei tilted Otae's bums in response. Without retracting her tongue from her childhood friend's feminine grotto, she made one of her saliva-coated fingers pay a visit to Otae's other orifice, delaying playfully at the twin mountains that sandwiched it.

Otae squeaked. What was this foreign sensation of finger penetrating through her intimate rear passage? At place was reserved for defecation. It was unspeakable. How could she find enjoyment from the unfamiliar pain?! Why did she moan in contentment when the single digit doubled and twisted inside her private tunnel?

"Kyuu-chan!" she called more importunately than she had ever done, hands clutching Kyuubei's hair.

Her partner realized it was high time to leave the foreplay behind. Pulling herself up, Kyuubei hoisted one of Otae's legs by the ankle and pressed it against Otae's torso, anchoring it with her own diaphragm. She let Otae's other thigh hang on the side, fortressing one of her own thighs in a semicircle. Leaning, she rubbed her womanhood against her lover's.

There, as their pubic hair intermingled, Otae shuddered with pleasure. Otae grasped her partner by the shoulders and snatched Kyuubei's lips with her own. She didn't care about the fact that those lips had been kissing her lower part minutes before. All she cared now was that she had the urgent need to kiss her!

Kyuubei interlaced her fingers with Otae's. "Kyuu-chan … Kyuu-chan!" Otae desperately cried out, "Aah!"

Kyuubei gazed at their reflection on the floor. In the candlelight, their two shadows were amalgamating into one.

A contented sigh followed Otae's fluid release. Kyuubei nuzzled on her lover's neck, kissing her softly. Only a moment later, she heard the words "Let me make you feel good, too!" escaping from Otae's mouth and felt the taller girl's hands straddling along her own bare back at the same time.

Otae's touches were sensuous and debilitating, and in the moment when Kyuubei found herself most vulnerable, her lover turned their position over with a flip.

Now on top, Otae brushed her lips against Kyuubei's jawline, neck, shoulder blade, breast, diaphragm… but then she rose, forcing the emanation of a small protest from Kyuubei's lips with her tantalizing torture. Smirking, Otae turned her body so that her mouth was directly above Kyuubei's genital and vice versa.

After grazing her lips on Kyuubei's pubes, Otae began to dip her tongue into the swordswoman's ravine. Her hands never ceased from stroking Kyuubei's thighs.

Kyuubei, meanwhile, stared at the delta above her face. Otae's thighs were spread open. Set between them was a cornucopia of sweet nectar. She ministered her hands to grant her access to drink it, pressing and fondling Otae's buttocks in the process.

Otae surely did a wonderful job down there. There was a new sensation coiling inside her stomach now. Soon it became unbearable she felt something was leaking. Then, the walls, the ceiling and the rest of the room disappeared. Everything turned into white. So white. _Too_ white. It even pricked her eyes to the state of discomfort.

Kyuubei woke up as the sunrays penetrating through the _shoujigami_ rice paper were poking her eyes. _'One of those dreams…,'_ she sighed; the real Otae would not love her in this way.

Rising from her futon, Kyuubei started to cleanse her slick underside. A single determination filled her mind: _'For the sake of your happiness, Tae-chan, I may give up marrying you; but never will I give up my love for you.'_

OWARI


End file.
